privateeyeseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karaoke
Karaoke is the 3rd episode of Private Eye and aired on Youtube on the 24th of January 2011. Plot The episode opens with Scarlett trying to actually befriend Dakota - asking if she'd like to spend time and play with her. Dakota declines, saying she's goinbg to hang out with Ross. Dakota and Ross hang out and discuss his recent injury. All the contestants are in the living room when Joe reveals the latest challenge. A sing-off - whereby the contestants are paired up and must sing an original song to impress Joe. The pairs are: Morgan and Dakota, Casper and Ross, Scarlett and Barry. Morgan and Casper both express their distatse for their pairings - Morgan wants to sing with Casper, while Casper still dislikes Ross. In the confessional Casper says that he and Ross have decided to singing things that are important to them. Casper then warms up with the song entitled 'Warm Up'. At the end of the song an ecstatic Morgan pops out from behind the shower curtain and joins in with the song - creeping Casper out. It then cuts to Dakota's room, where she and Morgan are discussing their song. Morgan still feels upset that she doesn't get to sing with Casper in the upcoming challenge, even after singing with him in the confessional. Dakota suggests that Morgan should sing about him instead and they both get excited about winning. Scarlett takes over, suggesting that she and Barry do an extravagant number including Barbra Streisand, Madonna and a ballerina/caberet dance number. Barry tells Scarlett that he hates dancing and doesn't want to sing that type of music, he then suggests country-style music - exclaiming that people don't call him 'Banjo' for nothing. Scarlett then tells Barry that she hates country music - but he eventually wins her over by saying that without playing the banjo they would lose the challenge. Morgan and Dakota are the first to perform their song entitled 'A Love Song', which is dedicated to Casper and Ross. They perform the song with hopes that it would be one of the best love songs of all time, but it is taken as a creepy, gross song. Casper and Ross then perform their song, '(But Not) Nuts'. Casper, and especially Ross, feel confident about their performance. Joe announces the final performance by Scarlett and Barry. Barry feels confident however Scarlett reveals that they haven't practised anything and wants to vote him off. Barry and Scarlett ad-lib the song 'My Banjo/The Country Sucks' and end up winning immunity. In the confessional, Scarlett and Barry are shown in an alliance and both vote for Ross - in revenge for taking Scarlett's former alliance Dakota. Casper votes for Ross, feeling that it would help him regain some of his manliness. Dakota accidently votes for Ross, thinking that she was meant to vote for the person she likes the most instead of the person she would like to be eliminated. Morgan and Ross both don't know who to vote for and end up voting for Dakota and Morgan. In the elimination, Ross ends up being voted off and both Scarlett and Casper are thrilled to see him leave. Ross says his goodbyes and is told by Joe to leave the house immediately, without packing his bags. The episode ends with Barry awkwardly trying to shake Ross' stump. Preview thumb|right|350px